


A Learning Experience

by Khellamendra



Series: The Shance Games: Music [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: Part of The Shance Games prompt challenge. A collection of one-shots surrounding the theme of music with a new additional word each week.Week Four: Every Opportunity|A Learning ExperienceTwo of the biggest mafia families are getting ready to settle the score with backhanded deals being part of the game. Detectives Takashi Shirogane and Lance McClain are following up on a lead, learning more than expected.Their hard work doesn't go without recognition, bringing them to a party thrown by the head of the Alte Family. Lance may be in over his head in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Shance Games prompt challenge. This week we all have to use the word music but for the last challenge we could use as many of the past weeks prompts as we wanted which each one being a point. They were Mafia, Herb, Sports, Confetti, Silence, and Slime. I did my best to use all of them, sometimes more than once. 
> 
> This is a continuation of the first story I did for this challenge. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073583

Tossing his bag on the floor, Lance face planted onto the couch. 

“I missed you lumpy couch.” He felt a soft weight start on his leg and travel up his back. Reaching behind, fingers rubbed ears. “I missed you too Blue.” 

Setting his own bag down, Shiro smiled at the fondness in Lance’s voice. The Cuban often joked she was the most important woman in his life. The small cat was quick to rub and nuzzle a face when it turned towards her. Soon she was a warm ball of loud purrs. 

Running a hand along her back as he passed, Shiro walked into the kitchen. “Don’t get too comfortable, we still have to go shopping.” A loud groan came from the other room and he steeled himself for the inevitable. 

“But we just got back!” Lance protested. Rolling over on his back, he was in full pout mode just as a scarred face peeked in. Blue was just as needy for attention as her own. A fuzzy head nuzzled hands and nipped at fingers when they stilled. “Pretty sure vacation isn’t over yet.”

“Which is why this is the perfect time to get it done.” Shiro counted, slipping back into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he wrinkled his nose at the contents. “Did you not clean your fridge before we left as I suggested?” 

The silence from the other room was a pretty good indicator. He questioned whether Lance was going to answer him at all. Mentally he counted down. 

“I may have forgotten.” Another pause. “A little mold never hurt anything.” 

Grabbing a sealed container, Shrio grimaced. “Pretty sure this one has turned into slime.”

“Oh shit Gary’s still in there?” 

Tilting the container, his stomach lurched at the way the gelatinous contents moved. “It has a name?” Looking away, he tossed the whole thing in the trash can as Lance walked in. 

“No my slime!” The brunette saluted the bin. “Rest in peace Garry. I’m glad someone finally had the courage to toss you before you could eat through your container in an attempt to escape and make the apartment uninhabitable for a week due to, what is no doubt, a smell from Satan himself.” Shiro gave him a horrified look. “What?”

“Nothing. I’m just going to take the trash out.” 

Grabbing his phone, Lance plopped down at the table. “Sweet I’ll order take out for us.”

By the time food arrived, the fridge was clean and Shiro’s stomach had settled. After all of that, he had to concede that maybe shopping could wait until tomorrow. 

“Still can’t believe we get to go to a fancy New Years party! I can’t think of the last time I wore a tux, which would explain why we need to go shopping. I’m just glad they can write this off as a work expense.” Lance gestured with his fork as he ate, almost losing the chicken. A tail swished back and forth, ready to pounce and claim any food that was left behind. 

“This isn’t another vacation Lance. It’s a job. All the big players are going to be at Allura’s party. I can only imagine what strings you had to pull with the chief to swing this.” 

Lance feigned shock. “I would never! Just what kind of man do you think I am? Besides this is all you. You’ve been working super hard on this and it shows. Don’t sell yourself short Kashi.” Finally eating the piece, he licked lips. “Mobster party or not these people are L-O-A-D-E-D. With our salaries, we will never have this experience again. Plus with all the trouble they’ve put us and this city through, we deserve to have a little fun right? I for one and going to do my job while indulging in the bougie lifestyle of the rich. Also, I expected at least one dance and I refuse to take no for an answer.” 

Tugging on a shirt, Shiro gently pulled the other man against him.Fingers tilted a chin up. “Oh is that all?” 

Blue eyes bore into brown. A tongue came out to trace over mischevious lips. 

“I’m sure I can come up with more.”

\------------------------------------------

Adjusting sunglasses, the woman watched as the white scenery flew by. The city had been covered in the soft powder for quite a while and she knew it would be hanging around longer yet. Any longtime citizen of this city knew how it worked and she for one enjoyed it. Children ran around and tossed it at one another. Even from within the warm confines of the car, she could imagine their laughter. They were so innocent and so ignorant to the world around them. There was something almost poetic about this dirty city covered in white. As if the snow could wash away all the filth. 

The simple wooden sign came into view as the car rolled to a stop. The engine idled, knowing she wouldn’t be gone long. A man opened the door, offering his hand to help the young woman out. As soon as she exited the car, flurries stuck to her hair and coat. The cold air stung her lungs but she didn’t shy away from it.

Walking towards the door to the shop, a large man bowed slightly to her as he opened it. The sharp ding of the bell rang out, alerting its owner they were no longer alone. Heels clicked against the wood, moving gracefully towards the man busy working at the counter. He was getting on in years and yet fingers knew their way around delicate gears. She knew they were just as skilled on a keyboard. Both were equally impressive to watch. 

Stopping, she cleared her throat. Glancing up, he did a double take. Eyes widened as he sat up straight. “Ms. Alte, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked carefully. 

Painting lips twisted into a smile. Two large men joined her on either side. 

“Mr. Holt, your children have been very naughty.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro wasn’t certain how Lance could be so unconcerned about the fact they were about to walk into a party full of the most dangerous people in the city. Yet there he was, practically bouncing in his seat as they got closer to their destination. He had hoped the snow would let up but it was coming down just as steadily as it had all day. It wasn’t doing much to distract his partner either, the same man who looked downright pleased when the car stopped and someone opened the door for him. 

Getting the same treatment, Shiro walked around the car to join his companion. The flash of lights went off all around him, reporters clamoring to get the best pictures and stories for tomorrows press. He didn’t want the attention but he also didn’t want to end up on the front page looking terrible and embarrassing himself. 

Offering his arm, Lance was more than happy to take it, flashing the cameras a smile. He had such a natural easy going personality that Shiro felt jealous. All of it was for him though and he took a bit of secret pride in that. 

As soon as they stepped in blue eyes grew big as they took in the fancy lobby. “Being your partner has its advantages. More than one.” Lance teased, grinning more as cheeks turned red. Pushing the button to the correct floor, Shiro cleared his throat. 

“Remember this is still a job.” 

“And I still expect that dance.” Lance leaned against Shiro again, letting the silence slip in once more as the elevator rose. He squeezed a hand reassuringly just as the ding sounded and the doors opened. 

They both removed their coats, giving Shiro his first good look at Lance. Normally he wore clothing that was a touch too big. The suit had been tailored to cling in all the right ways. Blue was certainly his color. .Even so, the tux made him look absolutely beautiful. Brown hair had been slicked back, and the deep blue tie seemed to bring out the color in ocean eyes. 

“Earth to Shiro, are you still in there?” 

“What?” Seeing that smirk on Lance’s face, he knew he was caught. “Come on, I know how much you want to see this party,” Shiro muttered, feeling ears burning at the quiet chuckle. 

As soon as the doors opened for them he forgot all about it. A live band played on the stage, filling the room with soft melodies. It was Lance’s turn to drag him in, hands squeezing an arm in excitement. “You were right, I totally wanted to see this.” 

Large windows lined the wall, looking out onto balconies with no doubt beautiful views of the city. Various plates of hors d'oeuvre were making the rounds with Lance already making a mental note of which ones to go after. Not that it mattered when there were long tables full of food and a bar that he was certain he wouldn’t be able to convince Shiro to let him sample. At the very least he was confident that he could talk him into one glass of champagne. It was pretty much required when it came to welcoming the new year.

“We should split up and mingle. There’s bound to be plenty of talking going on.” Shiro scanned the crowd, completely obvious to Lance’s pout. 

“Yeah..bu~ut food first!” Dragging Shiro along, he ignored protests. Stopping before the table, it smelled even better up close. “It’ll be hard to concentrate on an empty stomach.” Lance reasoned, grabbing what he assumed was a meatball on a toothpick. Popping it in his mouth, he made a noise of appreciation. Grabbing another, he held it up for Shiro to try. “Come on, you’re not getting away from me until you do this. Open up.” 

Reluctantly he did as he was told. Eyes got big as soon as the meat met his tongue. “Wow, that is...really good.” 

“You really think so?” Shiro was surprised that he had to look up just a little to look their new guest in the face. From the way he was dressed he looked like he was part of the wait staff. Something about the way he carried himself made the assessment seem slightly off. 

“Oh...yeah I do. It’s small in size but it really packs a punch. The flavors come out clearly without overpowering each other.” Shiro admitted. 

Adjusting the yellow headband, the man grinned. “It’s always nice to find someone that knows how to appreciate flavor. I’m Hunk by the way. The head chef and one of the biggest food connoisseur in this city. I’m always creating new recipes and experimenting with different herbs. Plus-”

The music stopped and all eyes fell on the main doors as they opened. Shiro heard Lance whistle lowly at his side at the woman that appeared. A tight black dress clung to a voluminous frame before flaring out. A long slit up one side showed off plenty of leg, spartan heels clicking loudly as she moved. Platinum hair hung loose, framing a deceptively sweet face. A man walked a few paces behind her, twirling his mustache between fingers with the other behind his back. 

Stopping, the woman throwing her hands out. “Welcome friends! We are so grateful that could join us this evening. Your support means the world to us and together I know we will be able to solve the homeless crisis that has gripped our dear city.” 

Eating another meatball, Lance snorted. “Almost forgot she ran a charity as a front.” 

“Please,” She continued. “Enjoy tonight for you have earned it. Let us embrace this new year together.” Gesturing towards the band, music and conversation filled the room again. Watching them, it was the man on her other side that caught the attention of the pair. Lance leaned into Shiro. “Is that?”

“The head of the Holt Family? Yes, it is.” 

Lance clicked his tongue. “Wonder what the story there is.”

“Not sure but I’m going to find out. I’ll be back.” Shiro slipped out of Lance’s grasp and into the crowd before he could stop him. 

Chewing on the stick Lance crossed his arms. “Sooooo, that’s him huh?” Side eying Hunk, Lance sighed heavily. 

“Yeah, that would be him.”

Humming thoughtfully, they watched Shiro. “You do know, as your best friend I’m obligated to give you a lecture right?” The Cuban continued to chew on the stick, eyes following his date’s every move. “Look at him Lance, he’s one of the few good cops in this city. There’s no way he would stay with you if he knew the truth.” 

Playing with the toothpick between fingers, Lance chewed on a bottom lip. “I know.” 

“Oh boy, I know that look.” Hunk placed a hand on a slender shoulder. “You’re in love aren’t you?”

He groaned. “I know this is a stupid little fantasy but I can’t help but want to let it play out. Just a little bit longer.” 

“Glad you could make it my boy!” Lance turned just as the man from before walked towards them. Glancing around quickly, he was relieved to see Shiro across the room absorbed in something else. 

“Hey Coran, nice to see you too. You do know I’m supposed to be undercover right?” 

Twirling his mustache, Coran patted him on the back almost knocking the wind out of the shorter man. “Sorry ‘bout that. Don’t worry, I won’t give you away but.” 

Feeling anxious, he gave the ginger-haired man a wary look. “But?” 

“Allura wants to see you.” 

Exchanging a look with Hunk, he fought down the nervousness. “Don’t worry buddy, I’ll keep an eye on Shiro ‘till you get back.” Hunk really was a blessing at times and he missed being able to see his friend more often. He always knew what kind of herbal team to make when the Cuban would show up. Lance had never been a big fan until the first time he tried it. He was probably going to need some by the time this was all over. 

Nodding to both of them, he let Coran take the lead.


	3. Chapter 3

The further they walked from the party, the softer the music got until he couldn’t hear it anymore. Lance was noisy by nature, preferring to hum or otherwise make some kind of noise to fill the silence. He couldn’t stop himself from doing that now as they walked. His own song trailed off as they came to a set of doors leading to Allura’s suite. 

Straightening his tux he let Coran open the door for him. A pair of eyes looked up from the TV long enough to make sure they weren’t a threat. “Yo Romelle, Merla what’s the score?” The blonde waved his way, not letting herself look away this time. 

“2 to 0. So far it’s looking like Merla is going to owe me money.” She said gleefully before the pair jumped up as a fight broke out on screen. “Yeah that’s right, kick his ass!”

“Don’t let that scrawny bastard get one up on you like that!” Merla shouted back at the screen. Lance was pretty sure that he was now being ignored in favor of the hockey game and took that as his cue to keep going. 

Coran opened the next door or him as well. Lance heard Merla groan and Romelle’s shout of joy just before it shut behind him. A soft chuckle brought his focus on the woman sitting on the couch. “I take it Romelle is winning?” She asked. 

“You would think Merla would learn by now.” Glancing at Sam, the man shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Sitting across from her, he crossed his arms. “So, what’s up that you’re risking my cover being blown.” Setting her glass down, she leaned forward. 

“I have a job for your boy scout.” 

Frowning, he leaned back. “You mean Shiro?” 

She smiled. “Yes, him. Lance, you are my brother and I love you. It’s why I’ve given you my word not to touch this detective of yours. However, it is time my investment has been returned. The police force is divided between people on my payroll and people on the Dai family’s payroll.” 

Lance tapped his finger idly against his arm. “And Shiro comes into this how?”

“He is a bit of a problem and you know how. He’s one of the few people that actually think this city can be saved or is worth saving. Unable to be bought or bribed which, in our line of work, is a problem. But it is also to our advantage.”

“You want me to feed him information on the cops on the Dai family’s payroll.”

“Exactly and thanks to our dear friend here, we have a list to start with. Don’t we Sam?” She asked sweetly. 

“Yes...ma’am.”

Looking at Lance, she moved to sit next to him. “Oh don’t make that face. This is exactly what he was made for. Getting rid of corrupt cops, being the hero this city deserves. It’s just he won’t know he’s doing it in the name of our family. Which means you’ll get to live out your sweet domestic fantasy. Everyone wins!” 

What they had been working on for years was getting close and closer to being a reality. Lance would have thought he would have been happier about it. He forced a smile on his face. “Yeah, that’s true. Don’t worry Lura, you can count on me.” 

Pulling him into a tight hug, he squeezed her back. “I know that Lance, you mean the world to me. Now, go and enjoy the party!” 

Walking back by himself, he stopped before the same doors Allura had used for her entrance. He could hear the music on the other side, the sounds of a party in full swing. Smoothing out his tux, he closed his eyes and counted backward. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly, putting on a smile before entering the room. 

He didn’t get far before a hand fell on his shoulder. Turning quickly, he let out a breath and gently punched Shiro in the arm. “Don’t scare me like that jerk.”

“Sorry I was looking all over for you. Hunk said you stepped out for a second but I was still afraid someone had grabbed you.” 

“You were worried about little ole me?” Lance teased. 

Shiro frowned. “Of course I was.” 

He felt his heart skip a beat and he cleared his throat to hide the embarrassment. “Well as you can see, still in one piece.” Linking arms with Shiro again, he managed to put that smile on again. “Lead the way.” 

Lance didn’t realize he could get tired of being around people. There was plenty of information to be gained. The longer the night went, the more people drank and the more they talked. He would have thought this would be more fun. Maybe it was the lump that sat in his throat every time he looked at Shiro. Said man was walking back his way holding too glasses. 

“And here I thought I would have to pull out my best moves to get you to even consider a drink.” 

His companion laughed. “Just this one. It’s almost the new year after all.” He said, handing Lance the drink. Nodding absently, Lance drank from the glass. Glancing at Shiro, he realized brown eyes were staring at him, brow cocked slightly in question. Looking at the now empty glass, cheeks darkened and he quickly pawned it off on one of the wait staff as they passed. 

Shiro held out his hand, chuckling at the confused look. “I owe you a dance, remember?” 

“Oh..oh! Right. I actually forgot.” Taking the hand he batted his eyes at Shiro. “Lead the way.” 

Moving with the music, he stepped closer to a warm body. Hands shifted to wrap more comfortably around him. At least like this, he could pretend it was just the two of them, to get lost in the music. Ear pressed against a heart, he listened to the murmur of Shiro’s heart, wanting to just forget but before he knew it, the music changed. 

Looking around, he realized why. The countdown was about to start. 

_Ten!_

_Nine!_

Looking up at Shiro, for the first time in a long time he felt so uncertain. 

_Six!_

_Five!_

“I love you Lance.” Blue eyes widened at the sudden confession. “Before the new year comes, I just wanted you to know.”

_Two!_

_One!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Gold and Silver confetti rained down from the ceiling, covering everything and everyone. Lance could only see Shiro at that moment. For the first time in forever, there was at least one thing he was certain about.

“I love you too.”


End file.
